You're My Ever Present Ghost
by Miss Fantastical7
Summary: 17 years ago my world left. As it left I gained a new responsibility, my daughter Amelia. When she finds a token to the past it releases my haunting past. (Still terrible at summaries) Amian. LONG one-shot. Not edited by a beta so possible grammatical errors. Read and Review.


You're My Ever Present Ghost

Long One-Shot

By: Miss Fantastical7

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own anything involving 39 Clues or anything else copyrighted

Enjoy!

(IAN POV)

I stood peeling potatoes at the island. As I was finishing up my last one Amelia, my daughter, came running through the door. "Hey Dad I was scuba diving in the lake and I found this chain with a ring on it," she said in-between pants. Jason came walking up looking like a pack mule carrying everything that was down the lake. "Lia why would you run off leaving me to pick up everything from your room you took to the lake," he whined. I laughed lightheartedly knowing he would be doing that for the rest of his life.

Jason and Amelia have been dating for 2 years and everyone (even the Holt Dolts) know they will be together until the end of time. "Whatever Jason I am having an important conversation with my father," she chided like she was his mother. As I looked closer at the object in her hand I realized exactly what it was. A 14 karat gold chain looped through a similar ring with blue diamond set in the middle.

Cautiously I lifted up the slightly corroded set and eyed it in the light. "So Dad do you know why it was there," Amelia asked interrupting my nostalgic moment. I sighed and nodded. She squealed and asked, "So whose is it?" Quietly I muttered, "Your mother's." She tapped her ear and Jason laughed. A little bit louder I said, "Your mother's." Jason whistled and Amelia glared at him.  
"You have to be kidding," she muttered.  
"No Amelia that was your mother's. I should know I gave it to her," I responded quietly. Jason darted out of the room. He must have known this was personal. Smart kid.  
"So this was really hers. Why is it on a chain? Why was it on the bottom of a chain," she shot.  
"Yes Amelia it was really hers. It's on a chain because she couldn't stand things on her fingers and wanted it around her neck. Your mother threw it in that lake the night she left," I told feeling quite nostalgic.

Immediately she lost her giddy feeling. Like she the innocent toddler she used to be she looked up at me like I should continue the story.

*LE FLASHBACK* (AMY POV 17 Years Earlier)

I ran like a bullet out of the formal living room and down the marble halls. Thoughts coursed through my brain all wondering _why_. "Amy," Ian yelled. My heart kept telling me to stop, but my brain knew what I saw. My fiancé was hovering above Stephani on the floor. She looked she was enjoying the encounter. I could barely process what I saw, yet I still bolted. As quick as my legs could carry me I made it to my swing by the lake.

My hair was drenched from the starting rain, my clothes stuck to me and began to chaff. Tears began streaming down my face and mixed with the rain. I heard footsteps approach from behind. "Ames, that wasn't what you thought it was," Ian pleaded. "That's what Evan AND Jake said Ian. How do I know that you really are telling the truth? You left me for dead in Korea," I retorted and he groaned. "C'mon Amy I thought you were over Korea," he whined. "I was, but now I remember why I didn't talk to you. You lied straight to my face while I was vulnerable. I may not be vulnerable right now, but it still stings sometimes," I threw over my shoulder as I walked towards the lake.

As I got to the shore I slowly unclasped the chain around my neck. It was a simple 14 karat gold chain looped through a matching ring with a blue diamond. In the ring it was engraved with _Love forever, Ian_. It was simple yet meaningful and represented the future we were to have. I heard Ian yell, "No Amy please we can work this out," as I lobbed the chain towards the center of the lake. The moment I felt the chain leave my I ran towards the wrought iron gates at the front of the property.

Quickly I speed dialed my brother and yelled at him to pick me up from my house.

*END OF LE FLASHBACK*

(IAN'S POV)

I remember that night. It was the worse night of my life. Stephani, a new client, came over to have dinner and while Amy was gone she pulled me down onto the floor by my tie. Amy came in and looked so heartbroken. Even though I knew it was futile I tried to get her back, but it was Korea all over again. The effects were increased tenfold though. As I chased her out the rain began falling. She threw the ring in the lake. Her engagement ring was at the bottom of the lake. The second time she ran I didn't follow. Instead I fell to the ground and salty tears mixed with the easing rain. I fell asleep there.

After I explained the story to Amelia she ran off to find Jason. The potatoes lay forgotten on the island. Frankly I was not up to cooking after that tirade and ordered Thai from town. Solemnly I walked up to my room and laid down for a while.

1.5 Hours Later

Slowly I woke up from my slumber and remembered something I was to give Amelia from Amy. I walked over to my safe in the closet and threw in the combo: 2-0-1-8 the year she died. The safe popped open and I grabbed the velvet ring box and letter. Automatically the safe shut as I walked out of the room. Amelia spotted me from the couch and ran to me squealing. "Dad. Guess what," she hyped. "What," I retorted. "JASON PROPOSED," she screeched. Jason nodded his head in confirmation and I gave him a thumbs up. That boy asked a few months ago and I wondered whether he chickened out or not. "Amelia I have a few things to give to you from your mother," I said. Carefully I gave the set to her and she sat on the couch. Her eyes began to mist as she scanned the letter.

Jason scooted closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. It felt like déjà vu to me because the same thing happened to me and Amy all those years ago. She opened the ring box and the dam broke. Inside the box contained the family ring, a black and silver ring with Madrigal engraved on it. "I'll be back later," I mumbled. I jumped into my '65 Riviera, but it wouldn't start. The last time it wouldn't start was when Amelia was being born.

*LE FLASHBACK* (16 Years Prior Ian Pov)

I came in from my personal gym and sat on my couch for a minute when my cell phone rung. "Ian Kabra speaking," I answered. "Cobra, no time for small talk get to the hospital. Amy is going into labor," Dan spit. "Wait, who did Amy get pregnant my," I backpedaled. "You, idiot. Just get here," he said before he hung up. As fast as I could I ran for the garage and started my Riviera. _Putt Putt_ it sputtered. Angrily I kicked the car and ran out the garage.

The hospital was about 2.5 miles away, but I got there in 8 minutes. Granted I ran like a bat out of hell. I skidded to a stop at the reception desk and puffed out, "Amy Cahill, maternity ward." The middle-aged woman pointed me to the elevator and said room 2M. Furiously I pushed the buttons to the elevator and waited to get to the 2nd floor. Dan met me by the elevator and gave me a rundown. Amy was pregnant with my child and is currently about to give birth.

A door opened and a doctor came out and said, "Is the father here." I waved my hand and moved towards the doctor. In hushed tones she said, "Amy seems to be doing fine and she is ready to start pushing." Sheepishly I asked if I could come in and she said I could. We entered and I went over to Amy and took her hand. "Hey," I whispered, "How are you feeling?" She laughed softly and said, "Okay considering I'm about to give birth."  
"I'm sorry about then," I admitted.  
"I'm sorry too. I should've known you wouldn't do it," she accepted.  
"Will you move back in," I asked hopefully.  
"Of course I will."

*BRIEF FLASHBACK INTERMISSION*

Amy didn't move back in thought. She moved on to something better

*FLASHBACK AGAIN* (SAME POV AND TIME PERIOD)

The doctor spoke up and said, "Okay Amy start pushing." Amy pushed for until the doctor cried, "Here comes the head!" Everything after that was a blur until we both saw our baby, albeit she was wet and red she was beautiful. A nurse took our infant to clean it up. Then the glass of bliss cracked and shattered. The doctor pulled me aside and spoke softly, "Amy has begun bleeding and it won't stop." Even though I wasn't qualified I knew it wasn't good. "Is there anything you could do," I hissed. She shook her head and I looked back at Amy. The color was draining from her face.

Our doctor went over to break the news. After she left I went back over to the bed and held Amy's hand. Tears began making their way down her face and silently I began kissing them off her cheeks. They began coming down to first and soon my tears mixed with hers. "I love you," we whispered at the same time. Slowly her breaths became scarcer. "I love," she started, but she never said you. I dropped her hand and sobbed. My love of 7 years just died right before me.

A sturdy hand fell on my shoulder and I saw Dan. Tears were running down his cheeks too. For a few minutes we were in that room looking at her. She looked peaceful. We walked out of her room and made our way down to the nursery. In the far corner was a pink crib and Cahill above it. My nameless child looked beautiful like her mother. I fell in love with her like I fell in love with her mother, immediately. Even though Amy was gone I knew this child was my responsibility.

*LE END OF CURRENT FLASHBACK AND START OF ANOTHER BRIEF ONE*

Amelia just turned 13 years old. _Oh joy the teenage years_. I drove over to the cemetery and talked to Amy like I always do. "Ames. I'm sorry I haven't been by lately. Amelia has kept me quite busy. She just turned 13. I wish you were here. I always do. I love you forever and always," I spoke. Softly I heard the trees whistle from the wind. Sometimes my spiels were long other were short.

*LE PRESENT*

I walked over to the cemetery as the rain gently fell. As I began seeing her grave I saw Dan, Amy's brother, talking to the tombstone. Internally I laughed when I thought of his getting stone rubbings. All I heard were the words Amelia, engaged, Jason. Tentatively I went up to him and put my hand on his wet shoulder. He turned around and I saw slow tears running down Even though Dan is a dweeb I knew we were thinking the same thing: _Amy should be here too_. Like a ghost he moved towards his car.

When I heard Dan's roaring engine leave my ears I moved to sit under the willow tree by her grave. Her epitaph read _Now I am safe from this harsh world so don't cry for me_. It was perfect for her and still is. Like I normally do I told Amy what has happened lately. My eyes shut as I told my latest tales and when I opened them she stood there. Amy stood there in all her beauty, but when I tried to touch her I couldn't it was just a ghost. "Ian," she started, "You did such a good job with Amelia." Tentatively I smiled. "Did you have to name her after me thought," she teased. I laughed a laugh I hadn't done in forever.

She came over and sat by me. "Amy what was it like dying," I struggled. "Oh Ian it was as easy as falling asleep."  
"Did you want to die?"  
"Of course I didn't want to leave, but I did and I left our daughter in great, caring hands."  
"Thanks, but I think you would have done a better job."  
"Ian I have to go. Keep doing what you're doing and I'll see you on the other side."  
"I love you," we said at the same time.

She got up from her spot and walked off towards the lake. I closed my eyes and tried to process what happened. When I opened them again where she was sitting was a patch of flowers. There was an ambrosia flower, a red chrysanthemum, orange blossom, pink white rose, and a pink zinnia. I had no clue what they meant, but they were beautiful. I walked back home and found the entire family there. They were all congratulating Amelia. Like nothing happened I walked over to Sinead and began mingling.

That's It. I hoped you liked it. I hope the characters didn't seem to OOC. Please review! Use the following link to figure out the meanings of the flowers /meaning_of_ .

~MissFantastical7


End file.
